The Massage Bargain
by MZ-Superman-Fan
Summary: Oneshot - Daniel wakes up to someone in his room at SGC. Does anyone care about locked doors? Daniel/Vala


Spoilers: Entire Series

Rating: **M**

Pairing: Daniel and Vala

Disclaimer: Any recognized character's belong to those who created them. I can't help what they do when I am asleep...

Author's notes: First SG-1 Fic. I noticed that there wasn't enough Daniel/Vala pairings. It's just a oneshot with mature sexual content. Hope you enjoy and review if you have the time. :)

Setting: Before Unending, after Bad Guys

**Daniel POV**

I was floating. Floating on clouds of utter bliss. It was rare that sleep left me feeling this content and out of a mild sense of pessimism I drifted into semi-consciousness. It was _too_ good and it didn't take me long to regain some of my senses.

Starting first was the sense of touch. Hands were stroking my chest, firmly, then a gentle caress. A massage? My eyes snapped open to see black hair waving just above my nose. Smell was next, an alluring scent of strawberries coming from those black locks._"Vala?"_ I choked out, squinting to try and clear the blur my eyes naturally saw.

"What are you doing in my room?" Not only in my room, but straddling my hips, leaning over my chest where her hands were still in action. She was fully dressed, wearing a black t-shirt and camo cargo pants.

In _my_ bed.

It was just like her to ignore the privacy that my locked door made clear, breaking into my room and... and.. molesting me in my sleep. I should have shoved her off of me, onto the floor and yelled at her, but my muscles were as useful as noodles.

She had done this. Her massage had relieved the tension that weeks of constant work had caused. And now I couldn't even summon the energy to push her away. I caught her wrist in a weak grip, but she easily pulled my hand away. "Hush, my Daniel. I'm not here for a _sexual_ encounter." Despite her statement, the word sexual came out with a purr. "I'm here to help you."

Help me what? Learn that I can still have an erection?

Because I _could_. I did. And there was little doubt in my mind that Vala could feel the evidence of my early morning arousal against her thigh.

Torture, pleasure. My hand dropped back to the sheets as she drew her palm up my chest, across my nipple. I held back from making a sound, the gasp caught in my throat. _No._ She needed to go. "Get off of me." I said, surprised by how low my voice sounded. My words were betrayed by the twitching in my boxers. One part of me wanted her to stay.

This was the constant war I fought with myself. To want or not to want...

My brow rose when I felt more than saw Vala's thighs leave their space next to my hips. Seriously? She was leaving? "Turn over Daniel." I knew that it had been too easy. My teeth clenched together, jaw tight.

"No." I spoke through my pearly whites and glared at her. Finally I was fully awake, able to push onto my elbows. When she touched my shoulder I didn't even move to stop her.

"You work too hard, Daniel. That office leaves you stressed. I'm not here to take advantage of your _excited_ state. I'm just here to help." My hard stare faded, my eyes drifting shut. I wanted it, wanted to give in...

Leaning over the table, studying artifacts, translating, moving heavy stones from one area to another. I hurt, physically. And here was _Vala_, more than willing to ease some of that discomfort. "Vala. I don't know what game you're playing here, but could you just go?"

"If you turn over and let me do this... I will leave you in peace for-" She counted on her fingers, looked up to the ceiling as though it held the answers. "Two days."

Two days? Two _whole_ days? SG-1 didn't have any missions scheduled for at least three which meant what she was offering was semi-valid. I could get more work done without her constantly irritating me.

I contemplated the deal and finally released an exasperated sigh, rotating onto my stomach. "Do your worst." I muttered into the pillow, wondering if she would take it as a challenge. Wondering if that was what I secretly wanted.

I expected her hands to return to my skin instantly, but I flinched when I felt cool oil touch my back. "What-"

"Hush. You agreed." I hadn't agreed to stay quiet, but I didn't finish my statement. No sarcasm, no objections.

_She's doing you a favor. _For what reason... I had no idea. And I ceased to care when I felt smooth flesh touch my own tense muscles. I groan despite having my doubts on Vala's true intentions. Torture. Yes... she was torturing me. My arousal was persistent, but it would be a cold day in hell before Vala's suspicions were confirmed and she knew how easily it was to get me achingly hard.

"Daniel, my darling, it feels as though it's been ages since you've had a massage." Her voice was sinful, sultry and I shuddered, shifting my head so my ear was pressed against the pillow.

I wasn't about to tell her it had been years since I was this close to another woman. "Could you not talk. I think you're voice is part of the reason I'm this wore out." Because when she speaks my whole body reacts to it, a deep down strain that had more to it than just the irritation she usually wrought.

"Very well." She whispered and made another pass down my spine. I could feel the heat from her thighs against my own, the pressure of her hands as they worked on knot after knot. My body became languid and my thoughts followed.

I could have drifted into sleep had she not occasionally touched a sensitive region. My wrists, turned up to face her as she focused attention on my arms. My neck, which had always been an erogenous zone. I'd finally will myself into a non-aroused state and then it would spike again, returning full force plus some.

Her hands trailed down my sides, firmly, reaching around, her index finger touching the dip on my hip. Unable to control it, I groaned, my midsection jerking slightly. I'd practically humped the bed. She _had_ to stop.

It was too much. Too little. But just like when I had first awoken my limbs were too relaxed for them to be of any practical use. This is how the enemy should do it. Lure you onto a massage table and take you down gently.

"Daniel? Are you alright?" That voice again. Asking me to turn over and put her onto _her_ back.

"Fine." I almost shouted into the pillow. Except I wasn't. I didn't know if I was relaxed or tensed up like a jack in the box. Overly sensitive. Numb.

"It's been almost an hour and you still seem hard." I choked back a laugh. She didn't know the half of it. Or she did and maybe this was her plan from the start. Come over under the guise of an _innocent_ massage and somehow it'll turn into primal sex.

Which wasn't completely off the agenda.

Not with the way my body was responding. "Daniel?" I felt her touching my wrist and for a second I wondered why. Then I noticed that I had a grip on her thigh.

When did that happen? I let my hand fall away from her skin. "Ah. I think we're done." She made no move to leave and I shifted up onto one elbow, resting on my side. "Vala?" Her eyes were focused downward and I looked in that direction.

Which had me looking straight at my boxers. And they didn't leave much to the imagination. "You should go." My voice was hoarse, scratchy even. As I moved to give her a slight push she also shifted, her hand landing on my inner thigh.

"But you're still _tense_ Daniel." Part of me twitched at her words and at the moment I couldn't even be bothered to hide the reaction.

"You said you weren't here for a sexual encounter." An accusation accompanied with a hard glare in her direction. I felt like I had been curb boosted.

The corner of her mouth tilted and I knew what was to follow wouldn't be something that was Jackson approved. "Well, Daniel... I've always been one to go with the flow."

And then all the boundary lines I had drawn disappeared as she pushed passed them, her hands moving to my stomach only to slip down, under my waistband. Just like that the warmth of her hand and the residue of the oil was against my arousal. My fingers tightened around her upper arm, my head fell back. Bliss, explosive, thunderous. "No." But the word had little meaning or force behind it. Hell... the way I breathed it out was just as valid as a _yes_.

Before she could manage a single stroke I moved my hand from her arm to her wrist, tightening to an iron grip. "Vala!" I tried to sound angry, but it wasn't effective because my hips moved, jerked forward. Her grip was just as tight as my own, and on a more precious area. "Let go." I ground out, even as I endured the wave of pleasure.

I wanted her to leave.

No. I wanted her to stay... and those boundaries holding me back were long since gone. Gone since the day Vala sacrificed herself for me. Maybe even before that when the _fruitcake_ kissed me on the Odyssey.

"You can return the favor later, my Darling." And she let go of me. I didn't realize I had been holding my breath until she stood and I sucked in a lungful of air.

What the hell had just happened? I was still painfully hard, staring at her backside, the sway of her hips as she made her way towards the door. The door I kept locked so things like _this_ didn't happen. Before I even realized what I was doing I was on my feet, catching hold of her upper arm.

"Is this some kind of game to you!" I shouted at her as I jerked, effectively turning her around, only to advance toward her. She backed into the wall and I put my hands up on either side of her head. "See how easy it is to get into Jackson's pants?"

_What are you doing? _I should have let her go. Should have just pretended that none of this had happened. _Like that would have been possible. _I would have just used it as fantasy. Something to keep in the back of my mind until I wake up, hot and horny.

I wasn't sure how long I stood there, panting, glaring down at her. This... this vixen devil woman. This annoying female that pulled every string I had.

I felt angry, used, but most of all I felt _need._ Vala was special in her own way. She brought joy to everyone on the base, amusement even, but with me... with me she was something that interrupted my consistent life. _What consistent life? _

In some ways I resented her for it. But on the other side of the coin I loved her for it.

"Well, Daniel. I think with enough effort anyone could get into your pants." She smiled, that amused wide smile.

"How easy is it to get into yours, Vala?" I moved quickly, dropping my hand from the wall and onto her stomach. The shirt was tucked into her pants which made my next movement easier. I slid my palm down, past her waist line, beneath the hem of her underwear.

If I had thought myself to be aroused then I was severely underestimating my effect on Vala. She released a hiss as I pressed my palm against her sex, my fingers searching, exploring. She was soaking wet, ready.

"_Christ._" An answering whisper escaped my mouth.

"For you, Daniel... you only have to ask." Snarky, as usual. It may have been years, but pleasing a woman was just like riding a bike. I pressed my index finger against her clit just before I slipped two fingers into her.

Her nails caught my bare shoulders and I growled, a response that could only be enticed during a '_sexual_ encounter'. And then I did something I swore I would never do again. I kissed her. My eyes fell down to those lips and I leaned forward to capture them, swiftly, with force that I didn't think I had in me.

It was a good thing that I chose that moment because I felt her clench against my fingers as she orgasmed, her scream stifled by our kiss.

Too much. Too little.

I jerked her forward, pulled her tight against my chest just as her knees gave out and together we fell to the floor. I was panting, still hard and Vala was resting atop my chest. To top it off I also had no idea what to say. What I could say.

Yea... she had shoved her hand into my boxers so maybe I was entitled to the same, but the reasonable part of my brain had shut down a long time ago. I didn't feel regret, but I wasn't satisfied either.

She started to move against my chest and before I knew what she was planning she had freed my erection and was sliding down onto it. "Vala!" I shouted at her, my hands finding her hips. "You're... you're..." _Crazy?_ Insatiable was more like it.

A minute hadn't even passed since she had come in my hands. Now I was seeing stars, feeling her clench around me. Heat, tightness. The bunk room's floor was cold against my back, but I barely felt it. All I could feel was her. The weight of her as she rode me, her nails against my chest, stray hair tickling my nose.

_Do something! _I knew as well as the next person that an avalanche couldn't be swayed from it's course. So I did the next best thing. I slid my hands under the hem of her shirt and upwards, cupping her breasts. Exquisite breasts that had haunted my dreams, teased me during the day. Her nipples tightened as my fingers played with them. This woman would be the death of me. And I had a feeling that I had known that since our first violent encounter.

I let my mind drift, get carried away with each rise and fall of her hips. Even if I had been wearing glasses I wasn't sure I would have been able to see. My breath was coming in short pants, a groan tore from my throat here and there. I let her continue to move because I needed this, maybe even more than she did.

And because I cared about this woman. It wasn't meaningless, but it wasn't marriage either.

As soon as I felt the approach of my own release, my hands moved away from her breasts, only to wrap around her back and draw her close. "_Vala." _Again, my voice was hoarse, as rough as sandpaper even though I said her name with a reverence that could only come from my subconscious.

"I love you, my Daniel." As whisper against my ear. Together we climaxed, lost in the heat that threatened to burn us into ashes.

"Vala." I said again, unsure of how to respond. It made sense now. All the games, the masks she wore. She would always be vixen, but at least... at least she was _my _vixen. I didn't kick her out of the room. Instead we found the strength to get off the floor and move to the bed.

It was only a touch awkward, but when sleep finally came she was in my arms and I didn't care about our two day bargain. In fact... I'd have to insist that she break it.


End file.
